1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic wave induced light emitting golf ball. More particularly, it relates to an acoustic wave induced light emitting golf ball having an acoustic wave sensor. This invention is irrelevant to the hitting direction. It has an extremely low defective rate. Furthermore, the product life can be prolonged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a light emitting device 91 is mounted in a conventional light emitting golf ball 90. This light emitting device 91 includes a metal hollow tube 92, a controller 93 (such as a circuit board) and one or more small light bulb 94 (or LED, the light emitting diode). There is a spring type vibration sensor 95 disposed inside the metal hollow tube 92.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, if the spring type vibration sensor 95 is located along an X-axis which is perpendicular to the hitting direction (along a Z-axis shown in FIGS. 3 and 4) toward a gold ball 90 hit by a golfer, the spring type vibration sensor 95 will swing back and forth so that it will contact with the metal hollow tube 92 several times. Meanwhile, one or more contacting signals will pass to the controller 93 and then the light bulb 94 will emit light.
However, the conventional light emitting golf ball still has the following disadvantages.
[1] Some specific hitting directions cannot work. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, if the spring type vibration sensor 95 is located along the Z-axis and the hitting direction toward the golf ball 90 is also along the same axis (that is the Z-axis as illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6), the spring type vibration sensor 95 will vibrate axially without contacting with the metal hollow tube 92 (forming an open loop that equals to the switch OFF). So, the light bulb 94 will not emit any light. When the golf ball is hit from some specific hitting directions, it is possible that it cannot emit light.
[2] The product is easy to be damaged during the high temperature injection process. When the golf ball is formed by a plastic injection method, the temperature is usually higher than 150° C. Under this condition, the soldered portions on the circuit board might melt out and cause the corresponding electronic elements out of order. In addition, during the high temperature plastic injection process, the metal hollow tube 92 is easy to be filled with some injected material inside the tube entirely or partially. Thus, the spring structure might be jammed, blocked, bent or damaged (such as forming a short circuit or cannot vibrate anymore). Hence, the defective rate of this product is very high. It definitely jeopardizes the value of this product in a commercial market.